


Simple Direction

by deathscience



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathscience/pseuds/deathscience
Summary: Elias wants Jon. Martin allows this to happen, with limits.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Simple Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off [this](https://elias-fucker.tumblr.com/post/611412035964665856/id-a-reply-from-deathscientist-the-reply-reads) which I thought was very hot.
> 
> Not stated explicitly, but I imagine Martin as a trans dude and both Martin and Jon as ace subtype "kinky and enjoy sex" because it's big projection hours.
> 
> I also imagined this in a No Powers AU, but it's not relevant to the fic so I didn't tag it.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first fic I've ever finished and my first smut fic. Not as horny as I wanted but I kept getting distracted. Comments and advice are appreciated!!

The sudden, sharp kick to his legs forced Elias onto the floor, barely giving him the time to brace his fall with his arms. In the small moment of surprise, Elias considered that maybe he had underestimated Martin’s ability. The hit itself was within the boundaries they had set, but Elias thought that Martin would have needed more time to build his confidence. That was clearly not the case as the other man took hold of his hair and forced Elias’s head back. Elias opened his mouth to speak but Martin cut him off.

“No talking unless you’re answering a question,” Martin said firmly, his hand tightening in the other’s hair. “I don’t want to hear you more than I need to. Don’t you agree, Jon?”

At the mention of Jon, Elias’s eyes went to the bed. Jon was sitting at the edge with his legs pressed closed, dressed only in his shirt. He nodded at Martin’s question, looking over Elias with a blank expression. “He shouldn’t need to talk.”

“Mm, you’re right,” Martin said with a smile, dragging Elias closer to the bed by his hair. “Toys don’t need to talk; they need to be used.”

Elias felt his face flush as they spoke of him like that, his arousal burning through him and making his cock lift. Being the only one without a shred of clothing on him meant he was on full display for the others, though neither would be helping him in that regard any time soon. Instead, Martin kneeled and forced Elias’s head down to the floor, holding him there for a moment before letting go. His hand scratched red lines down Elias’s back as he began speaking.

“You want him,” Martin murmured above Elias, his nails digging deeper into his skin when Elias let out a soft groan. “But you don’t get anything beyond what I’ll give you. Every part of him you touch, that you get to taste, is because I’m letting you do it. Do you understand?”

If it were anyone else, Elias would hate this. Being out of control, unable to take as he pleased, was not what he was used to in the bedroom. But it was Jon and Martin. He wanted to worship every part of Jon and he wanted Martin to force him down and hurt him. He had not known those desires before and being able to indulge them both at the same time made his head foggy with arousal. That’s why instead of complaining or resisting, Elias swallowed and said, “Yes, thank you.”

“Good,” Martin replied. He stopped scratching so he could use that hand to hold Elias’s wrists to his back. “Lift your head. You can kiss his feet for now.”

Elias looked up as Jon moved his leg forward, within his reach. After licking his lips briefly, Elias leaned in and kissed over the sides, the bridge, up to the ankle. He didn’t go higher, only going back to parts his lips already touched. He wanted more, he wanted to go higher, to press his face against Jon’s crotch and taste him, hear him moan. But to do so would only bring punishment, and it wouldn’t feel as good as it would if Martin told him to. As it turned out, he didn’t have to wait much longer. Jon pulled his foot back and Elias gasped as he was forced up sharply by his hair. He couldn’t complain though, seeing Jon spread his legs open and feeling Martin push him forward.

“Come on, I know you like to use your mouth,” Martin said as he shoved Elias’s face against Jon’s crotch. Elias groaned, then pressed his tongue against Jon’s cunt. He looks up and locks eyes with Jon, who stares back with a bored look. Such a stony reaction shouldn’t have turned Elias on as much as it did.

Martin let go of Elias’s hands to reach around and grab the other’s cock. He squeezed it, his nails pressing into the hot skin and making Elias flinch and cry out. “You’re worse at this than I thought,” Martin scoffed, pressing against Elias’s back. “Jon would have been better off just using a real toy. You can’t even compare to a piece of plastic, that’s how incompetent you are. Might as well just toss you out, you don’t deserve anything else if this is the best you can manage.”

“No!” Elias begged, though Martin did not let him move his head back by much. “I’ll do better, please, please, I can do better.”

“I don’t think you can,” Martin replied. “And what did I say about talking? You’re a useless slut who can’t follow basic instructions when your face is buried in someone’s crotch. No wonder your performance is awful.”

Elias whined and his hips jerked as Martin squeezed his cock again. He pressed his face back up against Jon and redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking on his clit. Jon cried out at the sudden and intense stimulation, making Elias look up again. He looked like he was in pain and had his hand reached out somewhere behind Elias, possibly onto Martin. Martin didn’t stop either of them though, so Elias kept going. Jon didn’t make much noise, though his breathing was heavy. He stared back at Elias with an intensity that made Elias feel tingly. He kept licking Jon’s clit, ignoring the ache in his jaw as he felt Jon’s thighs tremble then squeeze around Elias’s face. With a long groan, Jon’s legs squeezed around Elias as Martin let go of his hair, letting Jon hold Elias in place as he shook with his orgasm.

It was hard to breathe but Elias didn’t care at all. The only thing he could focus on was the elation at being able to bring Jon pleasure. Once he was released from Jon’s hold, Martin’s hand returned to Elias’s hair and pulled him back, allowing him to take deep breaths. Jon was a lovely sight, leaning back on his hand with a dazed expression, his pubic hair shiny with a mix of his own fluids and Elias’s saliva. Elias realized that his own face was no doubt just as messy, and the thought made him groan and jerk his hips. At least, he tried to move his hips, but he was held in place firmly by Martin’s hand still holding his cock. Martin hummed as he looked Jon over, then let go of Elias completely.

“Adequate job, I suppose,” he said as he got up and sat next to Jon. “What do you think, Jon? Should he be allowed to get off?”

Elias shivered as Jon and Martin looked down at his hard cock. “If you want him to,” Jon said with a half shrug. “I don’t really care either way.”

Whining softly, Elias bit on his lip to stop himself from speaking, from trying to beg. Martin considered him for a moment, then nodded. “You can touch yourself,” he decided. “That’s as much as you’re getting.”

Elias didn’t wait for Martin to finish speaking before taking his cock in hand and quickly jerking himself off. It didn’t take him long, his intense orgasm making him cry out as he spilled himself over his hand and the floor. He couldn’t think of the last time he had felt this satisfied from touching himself. He suddenly felt very tired and decided that he could spare a moment to close his eyes.

* * *

“You should drink this.”

Elias groaned against the sheets as Martin nudged him, presumably with water in hand. When did he get on the bed? He vaguely remembered being manhandled while he tried to nap on the floor, so Martin must have brought him to the bed. After a moment of unresponsiveness, Martin sighed and lifted Elias up into a sitting position. To Elias’s faint surprise, it was actually iced tea, specifically the brand Elias enjoyed. He shouldn’t have been surprised really, as Martin seemed to always take notice of people’s preferences. He just didn’t expect Martin to care about _Elias’s_ preferences specifically.

“Drink this, please,” Martin said, lifting the drink to Elias’s lips. It was only after taking a few sips that he had enough mind to take the bottle in his own hands. Martin let him and then settled against Elias’s side. Suddenly a blanket was thrown over both their shoulders, Jon adjusting it to accommodate himself as well.

“This is unnecessary,” Elias huffed, his voice much fainter than he would have liked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m fine.”

“Perhaps,” Jon replied, resting his head on Elias’s shoulder. “Allow us to this for our own sakes then.”

“Feel free to say if you need anything,” Martin added, shifting a bit under the blanket before poking his hand poked out holding a chocolate bar. “You should eat this too. Oh, but if you don’t like chocolate, I have some other—”

“Martin, I am fine,” Elias repeated with a sigh. “You are both being dramatic.”

“Would you prefer we feed you the chocolate by hand?” Jon asked despite his protests.

Elias was quiet for a moment, considering the entire situation. Admittedly, the tea was nice, and the blanket was comfortable. The warmth of Jon and Martin against him was the most soothing of anything. Maybe… Maybe allowing himself to be taken care of wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“I think I would like that, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for aftercare. You deserve aftercare even if you're an asshole, because that's how this shit works.


End file.
